


Candy Says

by candyyysays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyyysays/pseuds/candyyysays
Summary: Candy saysI've come to hate my bodyAnd all that it requiresIn this lifeBarely even a story,, just some short internal monologue-ing from our boy RemusBased on the song "Candy Says" by the velvet underground!
Relationships: Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Candy Says

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad so i have to make u guys sad xx   
> link to the song if u wanna listen !!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFY5ko4sAyI

Remus studied a new scar grazing his chest. It must’ve been close to dawn, he could still hear the birds singing past the hints of sunrise. He’d always liked how they traveled in pairs. It felt like freedom to him, you could go anywhere and never stray too far from home.

He winced at the blood trickling from his chest. He’d made a makeshift bandage out of an old t-shirt, hoping to ease some of the more pressing wounds. He felt a sense of deja vu looking around at the sunlight filling that room. Nearly fifteen years had passed since the same room had been filled with laughter, with yawns and three boys who were clearly too big to all fit under a cloak hurrying out before they were caught. But all of that felt like a distant memory now.  
So he laid down, reminiscing and wondering over the view of those birds, thinking about all the broken promises they’d made in these early hours and the many ways he’d wished he could’ve done something different, _anything_ different.

He hated the quiet, it left him too much time to think. He’d always thought a lot, drowning out the worst with the antics of his lively old friends. He’d stopped crying years ago, the thought of them simply left a hollow feeling inside his chest after a while. He hadn’t known who he was for thirteen years. Sometimes he feared he never would again.

He wondered how the school had handled a case like his. He’d never know what they _really_ thought of him. He was plenty good at his job, sure, but he couldn’t help noticing hushed whispers among his fellow professors. They’d never truly trust someone like him, not around kids. But who was he to tell them they were wrong?  
This led him to remember another broken promise, one he’d made to himself this time. One he’d made to Lily, one he’d made to Sirius, one he’d made a million times to fight for people like him. And he’d always given the same excuse.  
“Maybe when I’m older”  
Well he was older now.  
He was older, and everything was exactly the same  
But this time, he was alone.


End file.
